


Dirty Little Secret

by Willowfairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established fuck buddies, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Not interested in each other, PWP, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Song: Dirty Little Secret (All-American Rejects), fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowfairy/pseuds/Willowfairy
Summary: Seamus has a dirty little secret- Blaise Zabini. FIlthy, smutty one-shot for the HP Pop/Punk Fest based on the All-American Rejects song "Dirty Little Secret", because, who has to know?
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	Dirty Little Secret

The floo dinged. Blaise was lying on the couch, skimming one of the proposals Draco had sent over. He wasn’t sure if this particular vendor would be able to handle the load they would need once things fully ramped up. With a lazy flick of his wand he lowered the wards to allow whoever it was through. He was just tipsy enough not to care who it was, friend or foe. 

Seamus Finnegan stumbled through, hair askew and smelling heavily of whiskey. Without a word he climbed on top of Blaise, mouth heavy and hot, hands pulling at the button down Blaise wore. Blaise dropped the paperwork, hands sweeping up to run over the other man’s body, over tight muscle and hard abs. Seamus’ mouth traveled down his neck, sucking at the spot that made Blaise turn to stone in his pants.

“Good to see you, too,” Blaise quipped, then gasped as Seamus’ large hand roughly palmed his erection through his pants. “Bloody hell, Sea. Easy, man.” he muttered, but broke off with a shuddering moan into the other man’s mouth when Seamus squeezed him again before tugging at the buttons on his pants. Within moments, Blaise’s cock popped free. Seamus’ hands were on it, rough but brutally effective as he worked Blaise’s cock, his other hand slipping back to tap at the darker man’s ass.

“All the way tonight, I see.” Blaise mumbled as he lifted his hips when Seamus tugged at his trousers, pulling them and his pants down and tossing them away. He managed to strip Seamus’ shirt off before the brunet was on him again, roughly stretching Blaise’s arse with two thick fingers. Blaise cursed and cast his own lube spell to ease the Irishman’s way before he went for Seamus’ trousers. The other man gasped harshly as Blaise’s hand closed around his rigid shaft with a tight grip. Blaise pumped him roughly as Seamus slid a third finger inside him. He relaxed into it, making Seamus grunt.

“On your knees,” Seamus growled as he rolled them off the couch and onto the floor. Blaise complied, leaning over the seat cushions. Seamus was instantly on him, his thick cock bumping Blaise’s ass as he kissed and licked across Blaise’s neck and shoulders, his touch rough and demanding. He heard the Irishman bite out another lube spell before he was filled with three rough thrusts, drawing a low moan from Blaise.

Seamus didn’t hesitate, setting a swift and brutal pace, angling his cock to rub directly across Blaise’s prostate, making Blaise curse and gasp until he cried out with his release. Seamus followed quickly after.

“Oh fuck, Dean!” Seamus called hoarsely as he shook and came hard. He fell over Blaise’s back, panting heavily for a long minute before he pulled back and out. Blaise stayed where he was, trying to catch his own breath as Seamus cast a cleansing charm over both of them before he tugged his shirt back on. Blaise reached over and snagged his own short pants before he stood and pulled them on, eyeing the other man who now stood by the fireplace, his back to him.

“I- uh, I’m sorry.” Seamus mumbled.

“I’m never sorry after a good fuck,” Blaise replied, and Seamus glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “Wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Alright. Want a drink?” Blaise asked, relaxing back onto the couch.

“I think I’ve had enough tonight.” Seamus replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Okay, well, you can stay if you want but I’m expecting Draco shortly.”

“It’s probably best if I don’t.” Seamus replied quietly.

“I’m not going to fight you, Finnegan.” Blaise said coolly, meeting the other man’s eyes. “Stay, leave, it doesn’t matter to me. I know why you came.”

“Fuck you.” Seamus hissed.

“You just did,” Blaise shot back and Seamus’ cheeks colored. “But we both know I’m not who you want. Why don’t you gather some of that famed Gryffindor courage and do something about it?” 

Seamus’ curses were colorful and he grabbed a handful of floo powder. Blaise sighed. “Fine. Don’t and I’ll see you later this week. Just try not to show up on Saturday, I’ve got a date.”

“I won’t be back.” Seamus muttered and Blaise laughed. 

“Sure, Finnegan.” he said, picking up his paperwork.

“I won’t.” Seamus repeated, but jumped when the floo dinged again. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell. I don’t mind being your dirty little secret, Finnegan, but I won’t be here forever. Get your shit together or you’ll miss him, too.” Blaise said flatly. Without responding, Seamus dropped the powder and disappeared through the floo. A moment later, Draco emerged. The blond’s nose wrinkled delicately.

“Why the fuck does it smell like sex in here?” Draco asked.

“Fuck off.” Blaise replied.

“I’d rather not, though it seems you did. Care to share?” Draco asked and Blaise shook his head.

“No, it’s of no consequence.” Draco eyed him then shrugged and sat next to him on the couch.

“Alright, but if we’re going to talk shop, can you at least put some pants on?”

“If you wanted me to wear pants, then you should have made me come to yours.” Blaise replied. “Now, as for this contract…”


End file.
